


Everyone Has A Secret

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Club Sex, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Creampie, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, Hairy Derek Hale, Jockstrap Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, blindfold, cum dump Derek Hale, cum kink, human fleshlight, jockstrap as a gag, spitting, under the stall, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles came to the club to dance and hook-up, but with neither of those things happening, he finds something else. He finds someone’s secret.1- Kinktober 2020 Day 17: Glory Hole2- Kinktober 2020 Day 27: Blackmail
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275





	1. Day 17-Glory Hole

Stiles sighed as he stood in front of an empty urinal in the club, he relaxed as he started to piss in the empty bathroom. He had come out to dance, maybe find a hook-up but he was spending most of his time drinking a booth with Scott who was waxing poetry about Allison yet again. Stiles just needed a minute without some sort of Allison talk, he shook his cock a few times before tucking his cock back into his tight pants.

Stiles was washing his hands when he heard a grunting sound, he looked into the mirror and quirked an eyebrow when a man shuffled out of one of the stalls, awkwardly tucking his cock back into his jeans. The two nodded at each out silently and the man stumbled out of the bathroom, Stiles looked at the stall he just came out of when something caught his eye in the mirror. 

Bare hands and knees on the ground of the club bathroom and Stiles quickly dried his hands before he entered the stall and stared in growing arousal. A perfect bubble butt cupped in a red jockstrap was sticking out from under the stall wall, a pair of high tube socks covering his feet and shins. 

Stiles adjusted his stiffening cock in his jeans as he noticed that the man’s ass was hairy as hell and the hair surrounding his hole was matted with fresh and dry white cum. Stiles was undoing his belt before he knew what he was doing, he knew a glory hole when he saw one with or without the hole in the wall. Large hands reached back and the man grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them wide so Stiles could see how puffy and open his hole was, fresh cum slipping out of the pink hole and a bead of pre-cum formed at the tip of Stiles cock. 

“You want another load huh slut?” Stiles murmured without realizing it as he knelt on the floor behind the man’s hairy ass, dragging his cock over the stranger's exposed hole. 

“Fuck yeah I do, give me that fat cock.” The man rumbled from the other side of the bathroom stall. Stiles moaned at the dirty talk and low voice. Stiles leaned down and spat directly on the man’s hole loving the whine he got in reply before he lined up his bare cock to the man’s sloppy hole. 

Stiles’ moan of pleasure mixed with the stranger’s as he shoved his cock into the man’s waiting hole. It was loose and sloppy with numerous loads of cum but it felt amazing to Stiles. The man released his hold on his ass most likely to brace himself as Stiles started fucking into his wet hole, wet squelching noises filled the bathroom while Stiles’ balls slapped against the man’s hairy ass. 

Stiles grabbed at the strap of the stranger’s jockstrap for leverage as he adjusted the angle of his hips so he could drive deeper into the man. Stiles moaned at the way the previous loads of cum bubbled and foamed up around his cock each time Stiles entered the man’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Stiles grunted as he pried the man’s ass cheeks open to watch as the man’s puffy, loose rim swallow his cock eagerly. 

“So good, fuck yes. Fuck me harder, split me open with your big, fat cock.” The man groaned whorishly as he clenched around Stiles’ cock. 

“Fucking whore,” Stiles snapped his hips harshly as he drove his cock in deeper and harder than he ever had before. No one he had been with wanted it this rough but this strange man was fucking gagging for it as he rocked back to take Stiles’ cock deeper. 

“Fuck yeah I am, wanna be filled with your hot cum, wanna feel it drip over my taint and balls before I walk out of here drenched with it and let everyone see what a dirty slut I am.” The man moaned openly, the words spilling from his mouth. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Stiles let his head fall back with a punched out moan, that was 100% the best dirty talk he had heard and his cock pulsed inside of the man’s ass as his balls drew up.

“Gonna flood this slutty ass of yours,” Stiles promised as he grabbed the straps of the jockstrap and yanked the man back onto his cock before moaning loudly as he did as he promised and flooded the stranger’s hole with his load. 

The man moaned happily as he used his hole to milk Stiles of all his cum, Stiles panted as he pulled out and watched as globes of cum ran down the man’s taint and stained the already soiled jockstrap. Stiles couldn’t help but spank the man’s ass and quietly snap a photo of the man’s hairy, cum-sloppy hole for future jerking off purposes before he adjusted himself. 

“Thanks for the fuck whore,” Stiles thanked the stranger.

“No, thank you, damn that was a good load.” The man hummed happily and Stiles smiled at how stupidly happy the man was just from having a stranger fuck and come in his greedy hole. 

Stiles slipped out of the still thankfully empty bathroom and rejoined Scott at the table. Scott hadn’t even noticed how long he took as his eyes were glued to his phone with a happy smile on his face, clearly messing Allison. Stiles rolled his eyes and settled back in the booth, exhausted and content after such an amazing, filthy fuck and scanned the club. 

Stiles’ lips parted silently when he caught sight of Derek Hale making his way through the crowd towards the door. The man was sporting a dazed, happy look on his face and as he left the club, Stiles’ eyes dropped to the back of the man’s jeans and his mouth went dry as he noticed the massive and obvious cum stain that was forming there. 

Stiles hid his smile behind his drink as he realized whose ass he had just flooded with cum and somehow that made everything that happened in the bathroom so much better as Derek must have known it was Stiles who had been fucking him raw. Either way, they both knew Derek’s secret and Stiles was going to use this to his advantage.


	2. Kinktober 2020 Day 27- Blackmail

Derek could honestly say when he started frequenting clubs to act as a glory hole for horny men he didn’t expect to end up in this position. The position being tied spread eagle and face down with a blindfold over his eyes and one of his soiled jockstraps balled up and taped into place in his mouth on Stiles Stilinski’s dorm room bed. 

Derek could hear the light tapping of Stiles typing on his laptop over at his desk on the other side of the room as he curled his fingers and toes as he waited on the bed. Derek flexed his hole and shuddered as he felt a glob of warm cum trickle out of his throbbing hole, he had been tied to Stiles bed for the better half of the weekend acting as Stiles called him ‘his personal cum dumpster’. 

Derek had no choice as the college kid had flashed him a few photos of Derek being fucked in club bathrooms, his hairy ass drenched in cum and his hole gaping and dripping with numerous loads of strange men’s cum. Hell Stiles had even got a few photos of Derek’s ass being fucked under the stalls. Derek had burned with embarrassment and horror at the photographic proof his slutty side but then Stiles had purposed a trade. 

Stiles wouldn’t share the damning photos of Derek being a glory hole if he came by his room one weekend a month to act as his ‘personal cum dumpster’ and take photos of his slutty hole drenched in cum after every night he spent as a glory hole. It was a good trade and Derek had eagerly accepted it and so far he hadn’t regretted it. 

Sure having one of his old, piss and cum-stained jocks taped in his mouth to gag him was humiliating and how Stiles never spoke to him (outside of telling how sloppy and slutty he was as he fucked him) was slightly dehumanizing but god Derek had never been so hard in his life. Stiles had ensured he couldn’t rut against the bed and get off by snapping a strong cock ring around his cock before tucking it into the pouch of his jockstrap before he tied Derek into place. 

Derek was snapped out of his absent musing when the bed dipped under new weight and slender fingers pulled his hairy ass cheeks apart and a wet glob of spit hit his hole making Derek shudder. 

“Fucking filthy,” Stiles commented idly as he rubbed his cock through the mess of fresh and dry cum he had left in Derek as the weekend progressed. Somehow not even taking numerous loads as a public glory hole in clubs gave Derek the same thrill as he got as being Stiles personal cum dumpster. 

Derek tensed as he felt the cold metal of an iPad settle on the small of his back and the clear sounds of porn filled Stiles’ dorm room. Stiles moaned at whatever he was watching on the screen as he grabbed the bands of Derek’s jockstrap and slotted his cock into the older man’s messy hole. 

Derek’s face flamed and his bound cock throbbed as he realized that not only had Stiles turned him into his personal cum dumpster but now he was degraded to Stiles’ fleshlight. Just a hole to get off in as he watched porn. Derek couldn’t help but squeeze around the younger man’s cock wantonly as Stiles grunted and moaned in time with the porn video playing out on the iPad. 

Stiles fucked into Derek quick and roughly, chasing his pleasure with no thoughts to anything else and Derek loved how it felt. Derek buried his face into the dorm bed and moaned around the fabric taped in his mouth as he blinked wetly under the dark blindfold as his hole was speared open by the college student’s cock roughly. Stiles’ cock forced cum to bubble and forth up around Derek’s loose rim and ooze down his thighs and stain his jockstrap’s pouch with each thrust. 

Stiles didn’t seem to care or notice as he cried out and slammed deep into Derek that the older man could all but feel Stiles’ cock in his throat and his eyes rolled up into his head when he felt the familiar rush of hot cum empty into him as Stiles’ cock and balls throbbed while the sounds of the men on the video climaxed. 

Stiles shut the video off and pulled out of Derek’s extremely sloppy hole and Derek jerked when Stiles spanked his ass before the bed shifted as Stiles moved away and the sound of a video game started up from the desk. Derek swallowed back a sob as his cock ached against the cock ring and his hole flutter uselessly as fresh cum slowly dripped out of him. 

Derek knew Stiles was getting more blackmail photo’s from these weekend and he had to be saving the ones Derek sent him, yet Derek didn’t care. He was willing to be blackmailed as long as Stiles wanted if it meant that Derek was his personal cum dumpster once a month. It was nice, whoring himself out to one person who seemed to always have a load of cum for him every few hours. It was heaven to the older man and he didn’t mind being blackmailed to get this.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
